1) Field of The Invention:
This invention relates to covers for the rails of bowling ball returns generally, and more particularly to such a cover which is configured to provide more than a minimal line contact of the bowling ball and also constructed so as to assist in removing oil from the surface of bowling balls.
2) Description of the prior art:
The rails for ball returns are generally constructed of solid or hollow members or pipes made or a strong metal. A pair of laterally spaced rails contact the balls and support the same as they move in the ball return in a well known manner. These rails, if they directly contact the bowling balls, can impose wear and/or damage on the surface of a ball To alleviate the situation, prior art devices, such as seen at numeral 88 in U.S. Pat. 3,297,322,xe2x80x9care covered with a frictional surface covering, such as rubber tubing, which aids in the elevation of ballsxe2x80x9d. This rubber tubing also, by its very nature, protects the surface of the ball from damage by the direct engagement with the metal rails. However, the contact between the rubber tubing and the rails would be external sphere to external cylinder point contact, were it not for the fact that the rubber tubing can deflect somewhat to thereby give a rolling contact in the neighborhood of {fraction (1/16)} inch diameter, as has been observed. While the resilience of the rubber material lessens damage to the ball, it does not do so to the extent that a rail cover according to the instant invention does. Additionally, the material of these prior cover does not remove oil from the ball""s surface, other than by some incidental wiping, while the material of the instant invention, in itself, contributes to the removal of oil from the surface of the ball
A rail cover of the instant invention is superior to the prior art covers in two very important aspects, namely, it provides an increase in the contact area between the ball and the supporting surface of the rail cover, and it provides a contacting surface on the rail that can remove oil from the contacting surface of the ball. To that end, the rail covers are provided with a concave semi cylindrical contact surface so that when they are assembled on to the rails they thereby provide a curvilinear contact between the cover of the rail and the ball of substantial magnitude (external sphere to internal cylinder) to thereby lessen the potential for damage to the bowling ball. Additionally, an oil absorbing material comprised of a multitude of oil absorbent fragments, randomly from a powdery minuscule size to about xe2x85x9 inches in diameter, is embedded in the urethane matrix of the cover and these fragments function as oil control modules.